Secrets Within the Trees
by Dovepetal
Summary: Rosemoon a ThunderClan has the ShadowClan leader as a mate. Other clans have forbidden mates too. Will they keep each others secrets or will they reveal them and destroy each other?
1. Allengiances

Leader

Silverstar- Light gray she-cat with black stripes

Deputy

Whickerflame- Tan tom with white tip ears,

apprentice: Waterpaw

Medicine cat

Sandpetal- Tan she-cat with orange spots

Warriors

Snakefur- Tan she-cat with white and black spots

Lepordstep- Yellow she-cat with white flecks

apprentice: Littlepaw

Hummingwing- Owl brown furred she-cat with white tip ears

Poppysleet- Brown she-cat with white spots

Redflight- gray tom with blue eyes

Timberfur- Brown tom

Foxwhisper- fairly quiet tom with bright amber eyes

Blackfang- Black tom with a jutted out tooth

Rainpelt- Dapple gray tom

Rosemoon- Black and white tabby she-cat with tan paws

Apprentices

Littlepaw- Black tom with one gray paw

Waterpaw- Blue gray she-cat with odd black markings

Queens

Emberpool- Brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Elders

Echoleaf- Gray she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader

Scorchstar- Black tom with brown flecks

Deputy

Wolfspots- Dark gray tom with black spots

Medicine cat

Leafcrackle- Golden she-cat with white flecks

Warriors

Cloverleaf

Lionclaw- Golden tom with white tip ears

Dapplefang- Black tortoiseshell she-cat with one jutted out tooth

apprentice: Bearpaw

Apprentices

Bearpaw- Brown tabby with big paws

WindClan

Leader

Spiderstar- Light gray tom

Deputy

Rabbitfeather- Soft furred white she-cat

Medicine cat

Cherrywing- Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Swift-eyes- White tom with wide tail

Runningpelt- Gray tom with laid back fur

RiverClan

Leader

Badgerstar- Black tom with white paws

Deputy

Sundapple- Golden furred she-cat

Medicine cat

Crowpelt- Small black tom with white chest

Warriors

Stumpyfoot- Short gray she-cat with one paw that's smaller than her others


	2. Caught

Rosemoon ran from her territory. Her head was whirling, her chest was heaving, and her legs hurt. This was her best time. The moon rose shining brightly overhead. Rosemoon's white fur looked sleek and shiny. She reached her destination. Four towering trees surrounded one huge clearing. Her face lit up at the sight of a black tom standing wait for her.

"Scorchstar!" she exclaimed. She ran over to the leader. "I missed you so much." Rosemoon purred.

"I wish I was here more often." Scorchstar sighed. Being the leader of ShdowClan didn't mean he wasn't able to come as often as other cats. He was there to witness Rosemoon be announced a new kit in ThunderClan to being named a new warrior, and spending time with her is the only thing that relieved him from his duties as a leader.

Rosemoon smiled she always admired Scorchstar. She was happy, he hadn't lost any of his lives. "How is ShadowClan?" Rosemoon meowed.

"Better than ever. We'll soon defeat those mange-pelts Thun- um… RiverClan." Scorchstar replied. Rosemoon cocked her head curiously. _Was he going to say ThunderClan?_ Her thoughts were disturbed. There was a rustling coming from one of the tree tops. Scorchstar went behind her and nudged her toward a root big enough for both of them to hide.

Rosemoon's nose twitched. The scent was fresh of WindClan and ThunderClan. It was as if they were at four trees. Rosemoon and Scorchstar wedged into the tree root. _Silverstar?_ The ThunderClan leader emerged from the ferns quietly. Her pelt glowing. She saw a shocking sight. Spiderstar the WindClan leader was coming over to her. Rosemoon instinctively leaped out of the tree root. Before Scorchstar could stop her, she had separated Spiderstar from Silverstar.

"Get away from her rabbit-breath!" Rosemoon hissed. Silverstar gave Rosemoon a swift cuff around her ear. She had drew blood and it was stinging. Rosemoon heard the thrumming of paws against the forest floor.

"Keep your forest dwelling paws off of her. You have no right to hurt her." Scorchstar growled.

"And why are you here with Rosemoon, Scorchstar?!" Spiderstar hissed.

"And your filthy muddy paws are any better!" Silverstar hissed.

"What are you doing meeting Spiderstar here?!" Rosemoon growled.

"What are you doing with Scorchstar?!" Silverstar snarled baring her sharp teeth. The silence overtook the clearing. _Who was going to answer who's question?_

Spiderstar stepped forward. His head dipped low. "No more secrets Silverstar. We've been doing this for moons." Spiderstar sighed. "Silverstar and I are mates." He meowed twing his tail with Silverstar's.

"And what you doing here?" meowed a voice from behind the gathered cats. Rosemoon froze.


	3. Pain

Chapter 2

Rosemoon turned her head. It was a RiverClan warrior. It looks like she was running, but not toward any of the multiple lived leaders, toward her! Rosemoon didn't know what to do. "Get away from him you minnow-heart." she growled. By the time the thought of dodging came to her the RiverClan warrior had head butted her into the Great Rock.

"Oh, never mind, you're not who I was looking for." The RiverClan warrior mumbled.

"Go away Stumpyfoot!" Scorchstar hissed his fur bristling.

"And why are you here Scorchstar? Planning raid against RiverClan, with ThunderClan and WindClan?" Stumpyfoot meowed swiping her smallest paw a the surrounded cats. Rosemoon shifted and leaned against Scorchstar frightfully. Scorchstar wrapped his tail around her protectively. Another WindClan scent flooded her nose and made her gag. It was coming literally from WindClan territory.

"Stumpyfoot!" The WindClan tom exclaimed. Rosemoon had now realized what was happening. Every cat gathered at four trees now was a couple forbidden to be together. ThunderClan and WindClan, ThunderClan and ShadowClan, and RiverClan and WindClan. Rosemoon was afraid. If one of these cats revealed each other every Clan would exile many cats, including the leaders.

"We all know what we're doing. We have relationships against the warrior code. Will you have sympathy and keep this secret to yourself or will you expose us while in the process get you and your mate in trouble?" Rosemoon meowed. Silence filled the clearing.

"We will." Spiderstar nodded along with Runningpelt and Stumpyfoot. Rosemoon sighed with relief. Scorchstar nuzzled his mate affectionately and purred. The night was too much for Rosemoon. She stood up and whispered an I love you, to Scorchstar before racing off swiftly. Silverstar at her tail. Before she could get any farther she had pulled her tail.

"What are you doing with the ShadowClan leader. He's out to kill us." Silverstar

growled.

"Oh so going with a WindClan cat is any better!" Rosemoon rebutted.

"Well at least he doesn't want to kill us!" Silverstreak bristled.

"How do you know? He could be plotting with ShadowClan." Rosemoon growled. Silverstar had seemed to have had a change of heart. Her fur lay flat and she let her claws return to their sheaths.

"OK I know I'm just as wrong as you but if you decide to stay with him long practice caution." Silverstar meowed. Rosemoon rolled eyes and continued running back to camp.

 _Careful practice caution. How would she feel if someone said that about her mate?_

Rosemoon finally reached camp. She stepped lightly over the sleeping cats. She lightly tripped over Lepordstep.

"Sorry." she whispered as she saw her friend wake up.

"Why are you up this late?" Lepordstep meowed drowsily.

"Um… I couldn't sleep." Rosemoon lied. She watched Lepordstep fall back asleep and Rosemoon settled in her nest to fall asleep. _Is Scorchstar just trying to use me?_

* * *

Rosemoon woke up stretching lazily. She hoped that being caught last night was a awful nightmare. Lepordstep turned her head to look at her.

"Silverstar told me you don't need to keep anything a secret." Lepordstep meowed.

"Wait she told you what!" Rosemoon meowed beginning to feel the fur lift along her spine. If anything infuriated her more, it wasn't that she talked to Lepordstep but if it was about the meeting she saw them have last night she would personally make sure that Silverstar loses her first life.

Lepordstep looked at her oddly. "She told me about you and Whickerflame." Lepordstep meowed it looked as if sadness glazed her eyes. _Wait what happened?_ Lepordstep shook her head. "You know I was there when your apprentice was named a warrior." Lepordstep called over her shoulder walking away from the fresh-kill pile joining a border patrol.

"Littlepaw?" Rosemoon meowed cocking her head.

"You mean Littlefoot." Snakefur meowed grabbing a mouse.

"Wait you mean I missed his naming ceremony?" Rosemoon stuttered.

Snakefur nodded "And the celebration for chasing off and fox by himself." Rosemoon felt her her jaw drop.

Rosemoon tore through a shrew quickly. She ran to Foxwhisker's boder patrol.

"Can I come?" Rosepoon meowed. Foxwhisker looked her oddly then nodded. _What's everyone today?_

"Go with Lepordstep by the river." Foxwhisker instructed. Rosemoon nodded. Lepordstep to the lead. She sniffed along the border attempting not to go any farther. ThunderClan gave RiverClan hunting rights along edge of the second river. Rosemoon sniffed sourly.

"If RiverClan has survived this long through leaf-bare without any more territory why now?" Rosemoon meowed.

"why do you want to know want to break that promise too?" Lepordstep hissed. Rosemoon visibly flinched. "And I know where you have been. I lie so you wouldn't get caught Silverstar didn't say anything." Lepordstep meowed. Rosemoon turned her head. Lepordstep's eyes blazed like fire. She had her claws unsheathed and her tail lashing. Rosemoon saw tears dripping from her eyes.

"I wanted you to be there so bad. I wanted you to be proud of me like mother or father would have been. To say congratulations to Littlefoot and to me. Littlefoot stopped Silverstar from talking and asked for a name like mine." Lepordstep sobbed still in her same stance she was in, "And where were you with Scorchstar!" Lepordstep hissed turning her fierce gaze away from the ground to Rosemoon. Rosemoon back her self into a tree. Lepordstep launched herself at Rosemoon pinning her against the tree one paw at Rosemoon's chest and another at her throat.

"Do you understand how much you hurt me?" Lepordstep growled unsheathing her claws. Rosemoon's world went black. She felt she was in dream. a beutiful dream where, Scorchstar and her could live together forever.


	4. Rosemoon's Torcher

**A/N So this story was inspired by the kids in my class. They just walked toward each other saying "Hi BAE!" when one of them asked to be paired up:)**

Rosemoon opened her eyes. _Oh, I'm still here._ It had been a full moon since she had seen Scorchstar and Lepordstep's attack on her. She regretted everything from that moment. Scorchstar would be worried and Lepordstep would sometimes walk in with a wound and walk out with a hiss. Rosemoon looked up to Silverpelt, her eyes were full of tears. _Why StarClan?_

She winced as the kicking in her belly started. _My poor kits._ Rosemoon's felt the tears fall from her face and land on the ground. Lepordstep padded over. The usual look of hope glisten in her eyes. Lepordstep settled beside Rosemoon. Her eyes were bright with happiness.

"I am so sorry." Lepordstep meowed guiltily, "I had no right to attack." Lepordstep meowed. Rosemoon nodded and hissed in pain. Lepordstep stood up with a growl. "I apologize and all you can do is hiss!" Lepordstep growled.

"Wait Lepordstep I'm sorry. I-I'm pregnant and it hurt badly." Rosemoon whimpered.

"That's right just cover your shame. I wish I could take back my apology." Lepordstep meowed. She turned tail and walked out of the medicine cat den lashing her tail fiercely. Rosemoon saw her sister's tail disappear through the entrance. Lepordstep's hiss was the only sound that had been heard.

"What have I done?" Rosemoon whimpered.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short but I was babysitting while I was doing this.**


	5. The Bloody Battle

Sandpetal approached Rosemoon. The sun had set and she hadn't eaten.

"You can leave your wounds have healed." Sandpetal meowed wearily. Rosemoon walked out of the medicine cat and gasped at the scene in front of her. The warriors covered in blood licking their wounds. Lepordstep limped her front right leg and her left hind leg was comepletely useless a she dragged herself through camp. Snakefur had a piece of her ear ruin. Littlefoot had a broken claw and Poppysleet had a long gash along her flank. Waterpaw was cleaning her wounds with the help of Whickerflame.

Silverstar leap on the highrock wincing in pain. She had the most wounds of everyone. Her paw had a disgusting cut and her face was scarred. Covered with scarred muzzle and swollen eye. One of her paws was twisted and there was a scratch along her stomach. She was cover in blood fur and mud. _How bad was the battle was it against the Dark Forest?_

"Clanmates this battle is the bloodiest and most sneakiest attack against any clan yet." Silverstar rasped she coughed with another wince of pain Silverstar continued. "ShadowClan will pay. We have survived this Green-leaf as I think warriors should and I am as proud of you all. ShadowClan's attack was unprovoked and cowardly. They have no honor in that attack, ThunderClan has survived and will keep surviving no attack will stop that!" Silverstar yowled.

Rosemoon heard her clanmates chant their pride as if the battle never happen. But the feeling of betrayal was a strong as a lion. Silverstar waited as the sounds of the chants toned down before continuing. "I have the honor of making an apprentice a new warrior. Waterpaw step forward!" Whickerflame nudged his apprentice away and sat to watch.

"Waterpaw you fought like a true warrior today and I am honored to name you a new warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Waterpaw meowed proudly.

"Then StarClan ask you to look upon this apprentice she has learned warriro codeand is ready to become a warrior. Waterpaw from this moment on you will be Waterbreeze. Your clan honors your loyalty and commitment and we welcome you as a new warrior!"

"WaterBreeze, Waterbreeze, Waterbreeze!" The clan chanted with just as much energy as before. :You shall sit vigil tonight and watch over us as we all sleep." Silverstar rasped going back to her throaty voice. Rosemoon looked at the newly name, Waterbreeze her eyes were bright as stars.

Silverstar half leapt half fell from the highrock limping into the medicine cat den. Whickerflame on one side of her to support her and Hummingwing on the other. Rosemoon raced out of camp and ran toward Fourtrees. "Hello my love." Scorchstar growled cruelly. pinning her against the high rock.


End file.
